


[PodFic] Another Innocent Bystander

by WarriorDrgnMage



Series: The AU Life of Ivan Xav Vorpatril [PodFic] Series [1]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Post Memory AU, Vorkosigan Saga AU, Vorkosigan Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorDrgnMage/pseuds/WarriorDrgnMage
Summary: Rose_Milburn's Summary:AU Fanfiction set after 'Memory' and ending just after 'A Civil Campaign'.All major characters and settings are the works of Lois McMaster Bujold.There are direct quotes from A Civil Campaign throughout this fan fiction and I acknowledge LMB as the author of the original work.
Relationships: Ivan Vorpatril/Original Female Character
Series: The AU Life of Ivan Xav Vorpatril [PodFic] Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062539
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	[PodFic] Another Innocent Bystander

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose_Milburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Milburn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Another Innocent Bystander](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569879) by [Rose_Milburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Milburn/pseuds/Rose_Milburn). 



This is the the longest PodFic I've ever done. I'm so proud of this!

Can be downloaded as as an MP3 [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/cqdzhrphpykvmo6/Another_Innocent_Bystander.mp3/file).

Your browser does not support the audio element, but you can still [download this podfic](URL).


End file.
